


Douce invitation

by TatieOnyxia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatieOnyxia/pseuds/TatieOnyxia
Summary: Parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses. Cela a commencé avec un simple rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire, une rencontre avec une connaissance... et puis elle l'a invité à sortir avec elle.





	Douce invitation

Une énième fois, l’Uzumaki grogne et essaie de disparaître dans la paume de sa main. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser berner par son parrain ? Comment peut-il se retrouver dans une salle d’attente alors qu’il aurait pu être en train de s’amuser avec ses amis en ce moment même ?

— Je le retiens, ce Kakashi, marmonne-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Son regard se pose sur le chien au pelage brun qui a choisi de dormir sur ses genoux, sans son autorisation, cela va sans dire — et ce même s’il a fini par accepter l’animal sur lui, mais il est hors de question de l’avouer.

— Mais qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas Naruto le turbulent ?

Le concerné relève la tête, intrigué par cette voix familière. Pourtant, il n’a pas besoin de réellement regarder vers cette personne pour savoir de qui il s’agit. Cette assurance, ce ton effronté et pourtant chaleureux…

— Tiens, Ino ?

— La seule et l’unique !

Elle lui offre un magnifique sourire.

— Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ?

En quelques enjambées, la Yamanaka le rejoint et s’installe sur la chaise à sa droite. Elle pose son coude à l’endroit préférable pour lui et pose son menton sur le haut de sa main. Ses cils bougent sensuellement ; ses yeux sont plus clairs que les siens, ne le quittent pas une seule seconde et sont ancrés dans ce beau regard fougueux.

— Pakkun a un rendez-vous aujourd’hui et Kakashi voulait certainement rester chez lui à rien faire, alors j’ai dû l’emmener, explique Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Ino pouffe de rire.

— Tu aurais pu simplement lui dire non.

Sur le coup, le blond se mure dans le silence, puis finalement fait la moue, les bras croisés.

— Je ne crois pas non.

— Avoue, tu ne peux simplement pas refuser quoi que ce soit à ta famille, continue-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

De légères rougeurs apparaissent sur le visage basané de l’Uzumaki. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, suspicieux.

— Et toi alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ino secoue la tête, légèrement, déçue par ce revirement de situation.

— Je viens récupérer le bébé de Sakura.

Naruto se recule, les sourcils haussés. Devant son incompréhension, la Yamanaka sourit et lui explique ce que cela veut dire. En effet, ce « bébé » n’est autre que Momo, le lapin de sa colocataire. Le visage de son interlocuteur s’illumine et il dit plusieurs fois et simplement « Je vois, je vois » en hochant la tête.

— Mais attends, si c’est le lapin de Sakura, pourquoi tu es celle qui se trouve ici ?

— Parce que, contrairement à toi, Sakura est actuellement plongée dans ses révisions. Il se trouve que je suis libre et je me suis proposée pour récupérer ce pauvre bout de chou.

— Ah !

Un silence s’ensuit. Ino l’observe avec la même intensité, ce qui commence à peser sur le pauvre Uzumaki.

— Quoi !

— Tu es libre demain ? Demande-t-elle en même temps.

— E-Eh ?

Encore une fois, Naruto ne comprend pas mais en même temps il sait ce qu’elle vient de lui demander, son cerveau refuse d’enregistrer. Il finit tout de même par le faire.

— Je t’ai de-

— O-Oui !

Sa réponse est vive, elle vient de nulle part. Fort heureusement, il n’y a qu’eux ici.

— Après-midi ou soirée ?

— Les deux !

Non, décidément, il n’arrive pas à croire à cette situation. Les autres ont-ils décidé de se venger pour la dernière fois ? Ou s’agit-il d’une caméra cachée ? La situation le dépasse ; elle lui semble irréelle. Et pourtant, ces palpitations vigoureuses sont réelles. Cette boule au ventre qui lui semble tout sauf désagréable n’est pas le fruit de son imagination.

— Parfait ! Viens me chercher vers treize heures !

Naruto se contente de hocher la tête, laissant un petit « hm » se faire entendre. On appelle bientôt le propriétaire de Momo et Ino fait signe à Naruto, tout sourire — il lui rend les deux. Elle disparaît derrière la porte et le sourire de l’Uzumaki devient une ligne neutre.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains, qui glissent dans ses cheveux. Il sent son visage emprunt d’une chaleur bien familière — le sang afflue sur son visage, ayant pour résultat de voir son visage rougie.

C’est impossible, il a un rendez-vous avec Ino Yamanaka !

* * *

— Pardon !

Ino n’est pas étonnée de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. De ce fait, elle continue de tresser ses longs cheveux d’un seul côté, prête à les porter sur son épaule.

— Tu as quoi avec qui ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses sort de sa chambre à toute allure, incapable de digérer la nouvelle. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une haute couette et les mèches au-dessus de son front sont retenus par des barrettes.

— J’ai un rendez-vous avec Naruto, répète lentement Ino. Tu sais, Naruto Uzumaki. Le meilleur ami de ton copain.

— Ex, ne peut s’empêcher de rectifier la Haruno, ex-petit-copain. Et sérieusement, Naruto ? Je. Enfin… C’est inattendu.

Comme si elle encaisse mal, elle doit s’asseoir sur le canapé de la pièce. Elle inspire, puis reprend la parole.

— Je veux dire, c’est sérieux ?

— Sakura, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis clairement ce que tu penses !

Eh, elle s’est attendue à une telle réplique. Autant s’exécuter, elle ne devrait pas se retenir devant elle.

— Est-ce que tu joues avec lui ?

— Non.

Elle n’a pas hésité. La réponse est courte, claire. Sakura observe la femme qu’elle connaît depuis le jardin d’enfants. Ino se lève et quitte son siège pour venir s’asseoir avec Sakura. Les mains sur le canapé, elle s’approche de son amie et plonge son regard dans le sien.

— Ce n’est pas un jeu, Sakura.

— Y’a intérêt sinon je te jette dehors si tu oses lui faire du mal !

Ino lève les mains en riant, innocente. Cette fois-ci, c’est Sakura qui réduit la distance, curieuse.

— Alooooors, qu’est-ce que tu as prévu de faire avec Naruto ?


End file.
